


Running Free

by Basched



Series: Reflection [15]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne faces the 'verse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Song: Running Free - Iron Maiden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Free

His ma and pa had taught him right from wrong. They brought him up as only folks on these rim worlds could, but Jayne Cobb couldn’t stay. 

At sixteen he was wanted and not just by the women folk. 

The law tried to bind him numerous times, but Jayne always managed to get away. 

The law were such dumb hun dans. 

Now he was running free off of his world and running into the black, doing what he wanted to earn coin and trim. The Alliance weren’t going to keep him down.

Let them try and get in his way.


End file.
